Let Me Convince You
by Spazzilicious
Summary: Desir got rid of his old master...and he spies the perfect girl to take her place. Of course, he uses as much charm as he can. Desir/OC


_*** **__**Author's Note:**____Hey, I've been reading _Karakuridouji Ultimo_ lately and I found that I really like the character Desir, being so charismatic and all. I've read three other fanfictions that I thought were interesting (and maybe slightly awkward) since he's the Doji that embodies lust and all. So here's my attempt at a 'fic featuring Desir looking for a new master after ditching his old one, Sumako Miyoshi. _

_WARNING: THERE MAY BE AN ALMOST-LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STUFF._

_All characters featured in _Karakuridouji Ultimo (Desir, Sumako) _belong to Hiroyuki Takei (the manga artist famous for his series, _Shaman King_) and Stan Lee, who came up with the concept. All other characters belong to me._

_PLEASE __**READ AND REVIEW**_, _IT WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER IT BE AN ACTUAL REVIEW OR A PRIVATE MESSAGE!__*****_

Leah didn't like the get-together that her friend Monica had arranged for "close friends only" on the eve of her birthday. There were definitely people she didn't even _know_, let alone talk to. The house was crowded despite her home being massive (at least, compared to Monica's so-called "middle class" home) and there were plastic cups in hands everywhere she could see as she pushed through the masses of sweaty, warm bodies. The music seemed to engrave every beat into her head, pulsing in time to the song. Her loose-fitting, button-up tank top and shorts weren't helping much to keep her cooled off, and she had no form of a hairband to tie back strands of her hair that were sticking to her face. The copper-haired girl was struggling to get to the staircase so she could go up, grab her jacket from her room, and leave. It must have been a first, the soon-to-be birthday girl leaving her own party. Leah found herself accidentally shoved aside by some huge guy she had assumed was a high school jock and nearly crashed into a group of mean-looking emos.

_Why do I have to be so petite? _Leah inwardly groaned to herself after she regained some composure, _I'm surprised I haven't suffocated to death yet from all the bodies. _

She was not as close to the staircase as she had hoped for, but found it increasingly difficult to push past people who had swarmed on the stairs earlier, chatting up a storm, drinking, laughing...and a few girls oggling at the new boy, Des. He had strangely pink coloured hair, was fairly tall, and - Leah had to admit- a handsome face with alluring eyes. His smile was charming, he was charismatic, talked to the girls who were fauning over him. Of course, like any hormone-driven teenager, Leah felt some attraction to him that she would never admit to herself. She just got out of an honest relationship with her ex, and she planned to stay out of the dating game for a while until the time was right. Leah would feel too guilty about jumping into another one, and she was sure her attraction to Des was just infatuation to keep her mind off the painful break up. So she tried to stay away.

She _really _didn't want to have to pass by him on the stairs to get to Monica's room. She looked at the other set on the opposite side of the room that went up, but that meant she would have to push through more people to get there. She frowned. Why did it always have to be so complicated?

Desir, who was on the steps talking to a few of the girls, was enjoying himself with the lusty teenagers around him-to a point. They would all be good candidates to replace his master, but he had his eye on a particular girl for a couple weeks. Sweet little Leah, who had just broken up with her boyfriend, was here at the party by herself, just reeking of intense desire. Whether she was aware of it or not, the karakuri doji would make sure she couldn't refuse his offer, as he loved a challenge. He would make her want him-badly. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he was flirting with a barely clothed blonde who was wearing a very short skirt and was smiling at the fingers that traced her back teasingly.

As luck would have it, said petite girl was pushing through groups of teens towards his general direction, nearly knocked over by a large male that looked like he was on steroids, and composed herself quickly as she resumed her goal. He grinned slightly at how Leah was dressed-a loose tank top that buttoned up and her shorts, very understated in a party that was for her. How cute, and it showed off her figure perfectly. He couldn't help but give her quite a few once-overs as she reached the bottom of the staircase, enjoying how she looked. Perfect light skin, long model-esque legs for her height, and nice hips. She had soft blue eyes, a small nose, and pretty pillow lips. Such delicate features...

He stared unabashedly at the person he wanted at the bottom of the stairs, leaving the blond girl he was with a bit jealous towards Leah. The petite girl looked up, meeting eyes with him as she climbed. She averted her gaze to the wall behind him.

He liked this game of pursuit, his prize just in the right spot for him to corner.

Leah's heart almost stopped when her eyes met Des's. _Crap, _she thought. He had noticed her in the middle of some conversation with a very slutty-looking blond who looked like she would've given her _virginity_ up in a second to him if he asked her to do so. Then again, she didn't even know if the blonde was a virgin in the first place. Leah wanted to run up the stairs to get past him faster, but it would have looked like she was too desperate to get away, so she tried to keep with the already fast pace she was using. She manuevered around some the guys and girls that were grouped tightly, cursing inwardly at herself. Why didn't she just go to the other set of stairs?

"Hey, Leah," greeted Des's smooth voice, stopping what he was doing with the blond girl's back and stepping in her path.

"Hey," she said, attempting to sound cold. She didn't achieve that though; she just sounded bored.

The copper-haired girl was about to set off to go around and past him when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling Leah into him when she was just on the step he was standing on. He did it so slyly that it looked like Leah had stepped into his arms willingly. Her face was at his chest, but Des had leaned down until her mouth was just inches from his, making it difficult to speak.

"What's the idea?" she shot angrily, "Let go of me."

"_Relax, _Leah. I just want to talk to you."

Moving in to speak into her ear,Desir's breath brushed her cheek as he spoke, and he ran a hand down her back gently, causing her to arch into him.

"What about?" she asked, and her thoughts were screaming for more of Des, betraying her need to get away. Leah felt a dreadful feeling form in the pit of her stomach, but she wanted _more. _She could feel his mouth smile in her hair at her reply, like something was _amusing _to him. His fingers traced her shoulder blades in a slow, hypnotic rythym, exploring the rest of her spine next until they ran back up to their starting point. She nearly forgot she was waiting for an answer from him, she was starting to relax involuntarily.

Desir was just teasing Leah a bit before he got to the serious stuff, but he did it to lull her into a bit of a stupor, to get her to forget why she was trying to avoid him. He could feel that she was attracted to him like any of the other girls, but she didn't act on it, nor did she admit to wanting it-which was why he was so intrigued. The first time he tried to lure her didn't work, but that was because her boyfriend was in the way, as well as that damned Yamato fellow. In his opinion, her boyfriend that was too innocent for the both of them, too _obedient _for her wishes to respect her physically. Now he had a chance at her all to himself, to show her what she really wanted. He smirked. A little foreplay before his offer wouldn't hurt.

"It's a bit private...did you want to go somewhere _quieter_ so we can talk?"

He felt Leah tense slightly at his question, but relaxed again when he continued with her back with more care, "Please?"

He tried to sound just a _little _seductive to entice her, hearing the girl exhale slowly. He didn't have to look to see her eyes become a bit unfocused.

Leah, on the other hand, was feeling alarmingly calm despite her need to get away from the party...and from _him_...she couldn't hear the loud music anymore, as if it were in the distance. Her thoughts seemed to scatter every time she was about to form some kind of reason to get away from this attractive guy. What was it about him that made her think so unclearly?

"Hmmm...five minutes, Des. That's all I'm giving you."

"All right. I'll make it worthwhile, Leah," Desir shot a million dollar smile that seemed friendly towards Leah, but it was definitely full of intention.

_Perfect, _he thought, _I've got you right where I want you. _

Des's hand ran from her shoulder down her arm, holding her hand, and stroking a thumb over her knuckles slowly like he had known her for ages. Leah was too distracted by the desire for him to continue how he was touching her to notice what was happening. She could still feel traces of the sensation on her back where Des was stroking her. She hadn't let her ex be that intimate with her when they were together...she cursed at herself inwardly again-she really didn't need to mope about a guy, let alone lust after one! Before she could open her mouth to take back what she had just said, he pulled away from her and started to lead her up the stairs, firmly gripping her hand. She heard "Ooooh's" and "Awww's" from the others on the stairs, obviously thinking something else was going to happen aside from an innocent conversation-little did she know, there was _a lot _that was going to happen-and Desir could only keep grinning his nonchalant grin at the thought of how close he was to making his offer. And the blond who had witnessed the whole exchange was just stewing and shooting death glares at Leah's back.

He pulled her through the upstairs hallway into a bedroom he knew was empty, with a queen-sized bed across from the doors and neatly-made sheets. Leah was genuinely surprised that no one had bothered to even "get busy" in any of the bedrooms, especially her own, where they were now standing infront of. Not that she would have let them. She would have probably retrieved a baseball bat to get anyone out. The double doors swung open with ease when Des pushed them open, leading her inside with what seemed like more urgency. She wandered aimlessly in the direction of her bed.

Desir turned and closed the doors carefully, looking out into the hall to see no one was approaching the room first, and pushed them closed with a quiet click. He turned back to Leah, who had her back to him with her arms held behind them, unconsciously roaming around her own room, but she had wandered around to the end of her bed.

" So," she said, "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

Leah turned to face the unknown Karakuri Doji, who was smiling at her-a smile that seemed to put her on edge, that held a huge, secretive joke that she wasn't in on. Des was leaning against the doors, looking her up and down.

"How long have you wanted _more _from your ex before you broke up with him?"

"What? What do you mean?_" _she spluttered, "Do you mean did I ever want-that's none of your business!"

She sat on the bed in shock, mouth hanging open. What the hell brought this question on?

"I mean, Leah, did you want someone to satisfy_ you_?" Desir asked, advancing with slow, graceful steps, "I already know what you want, but you won't admit it to yourself. You want it, and I can give it to you."

She stood up, balling her fists at how quickly this conversation had gone bad. How it _started _bad. Was this all he wanted to ask, these stupid SEX questions?

"You know _nothing_ about me, Des. What's wrong with you?"

Leah was speechless. Was he going to try...try something with her?

"I know a lot about you, actually," he continued, "Aside from the obvious facts about you. You had Sumako Miyoshi as a teacher in elementary school, currently going to high school. Bad relationship with your dad, and your mother died of cancer. You live on your own, only having a job as a waitress to support yourself in your inheritance of a house. You broke up with your boyfriend because he was too submissive for your liking. He was too _nice and obedient, _couldn't make his own decisions without consulting you. You knew him since you were in diapers, and you knew everything about him. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Nothing that could keep you interested..."

The copper-haired girl was listening in disbelief at the doji who was examining his nails with so much casualty. Was that really what she was thinking unconsciously when she made the decision to leave Derek? How did he know so much?

"You want a man who isn't dependent on you, don't you? Someone dominant and can take charge? I can give you that. After all, I need a master."

"_What?" _Did he just say MASTER?

His even gaze flicked up to meet her astonished face, not grinning anymore.

"A master. I'm a karakuri doji, the mechanical embodiment of _lust_."

Oh, God. What she had seen last week wasn't a dream, then. There _were_ crazy mechanical things that were battling on the beach, and the one with the pink hair and rabbit ear-like visors had no master and-OH GOD!

Leah froze, head spinning suddenly from the epiphany, "You're the...the one who tried to make me you're master last week at the beach! You ditched your old master!"

The doji's smile that he normally possessed came back on his face, but had turned malicious, "So you _do_ remember, Leah. This should be easy for me, then."

His advance had come much quicker than Leah could register, the poor girl suddenly underneath the human-looking doji, one leg spread out on one side of him, the other underneath-thank goodness she still had clothes on, as well as him-on her bed. Her face was flaming red at the awkward position, where the karakuri doji was literally looming over her.

"DES, WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

Desir's hand slammed over her mouth, and shushed her as if she were a yound child, "Shhh, Leah, shhh. My name is _Desir, _so get it right. Don't you want to hear what I have to say? At least let me convince you _why _you should be my master." Her heat beat a million times per second.

"Hmmmf!" Leah tried to yell a _NO!_ but it was too muffled to be anything clear. She squirmed desperately underneath him, pushing at his chest with weak hands.

"Aww, Leah," he chuckled, grabbing the one hand with intertwined fingers and holding it to the side of his face, "You're so cute when you're angry."

He gave her wrist a light peck, leaning in closer to whisper into her face, "Be my master, Leah. I can give you much more than what Derek did, a hundred times more. All you have to do is say yes."

The petite girl struggled again, letting out another muffled sound that was similar to a squeal as he let go of her hand and pinned her down even further with his own body. The same hand had reached behind her head and grabbed a bunch of her hair roughly. Leah took note of how unnaturally strong this boy was, and realized she couldn't put up much of a fight if her life depended on it.

"I think," Desir continued seductively, "I should let you have a sample of what you really want...something to calm you down. Don't you think, Leah?"

He lifted the hand from her mouth, the girl taking a deep breath to make up for the lack of oxygen that she had to cope with to keep her heart from giving out. The one arm she was able to use to get a good swing at him was completely pinned into the bedsheets.

"Good."

A pair of lips crashed down on hers as soon as she got enough air into herself, moving in a quick rythym that Leah could barely follow, and she couldn't understand what exactly Desir was doing, completely in shock. She was in _too much_ shock to do anything, so it was like Desir was kissing a dead fish. But Leah came around, to his delight, quickly matching him in every move his mouth made. The copper-haired girl felt the begginings of a strange euphoria come over her, craving more and more of what she wanted of Desir-wait, she was trying to fight off the doji, not enjoy him trying some foreplay with her..but it felt so good...! He deepened the kiss, pulling her face into his as close as he could imagine, wrapping his one arm around her waist instead of pinning her arm down any longer...she would need air soon...she clutched at his shirt feebly, he found it as another turn on.

He pulled away from the small girl, who was feeling light-headed from the lack of air in her lungs, panting heavily.

"Your answer?" he asked quietly, landing pecks all over her face slowly while she was catching her breath. She shook her head, trying to push away again. Her face was flustered, and Desir knew that she wanted more despite what she was trying to say. That was part of his power-it would be hard for anyone to resist him, he was so addictive, and Leah's desire for him was exceptional.

"Looks like I need to persuade you a little more..."

The two rabbit ear-like visors had taken place on his face, pointing upwards, eyes a frightening red colour, but still alluring. His hands had stayed the same, but his clothes had ripped to a million pieces, revealing a dark sleeveless leotard, white baggy pants with a pink sash that had a black circle and two vertical lines on it.

"I can offer a lot, if you'd just let me take control...be my master. Don't you want to feel like this all the time?"

He dove into her lips again with more aggressiveness, and Leah swore she felt something like a tongue brush her own when he had her pinned back onto the bed. She was hanging by a thread in being completely lost in the strong sexual energy he was letting off. His hand was running up her thigh, fingers slipping under the leg of her shorts in such a way that made her skin crawl up her leg pleasantly. She shifted slightly when she felt his fingers stroking her thigh, moving upwards to her "danger zone", as her mother would refer to it when she was young, but pulled his hand out from her shorts to run it up her side, lifting her shirt out of its tucked position. His free hand went everywhere, in every curve of her body, over every inch he could make her feel a stronger desire for him to continue. She was grabbing at his leotard as it were a lifeline, her arms being the only thing that was keeping him seperated from completely taking over. Her body hummed with the euphoria that was shooting through her veins from the experience, thinking, _if this is how drug addicts feel when they get high, then I'd shoot up everyday. _

She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought, but it was quickly shoved to the back of her mind when a another wave of pleasure hit her body, this time from a hand snaking up her tank top and running up her arched back. The kissing was still going strong, and Leah briefly wondered if the mechanical boy ever got tired, because she needed air again, and she was beginning to grow weary. How long had they been going at this? She could just hear her friend Monica say, _See? I knew you wouldn't have the stamina for an all-nighter! _

Desir pulled out of the kiss gently, lips still hovering over Leah's as he studied her blissed-out face with amusement. She definitely wouldn't fight him now, having her first taste of the doji of lust, probably her first time even with the foreplay of going to first base with someone. He sighed contentedly, smiling against her lips.

"Had enough yet?" he let go of her hair, caressing her cheek with a thumb as the doji sucked playfully at her bottom lip. She moaned something incoherent, then she moved her face away, resting her head on the soft pillow underneath, and left her gaze at the wall.

She closed her eyes. She was tired, and all she had done was make out with a mechanical thing, as well as be groped and touched in the most pleasurable way a normal person would like. Wow. That was an upgrade from a blow-up doll that most men would get for the fun of fucking an inanimate object. She had the feeling that this was Desir being kind with her-he was a robot that embodied lust, after all. Was this what she expected from Derek? Sex? Physical gratification?

Something nipped at her ear, and she jumped to see that it was Desir that had pulled her out of her thoughts. His hands were on either side of her, and he pulled her face to look at his smug expression.

"Oh, good, I thought you fell asleep. I'm not that boring, am I? I can make it more exciting, if you like," he whispered teasingly in her ear, kissing the soft spot underneath it. He kept going with his kisses down her neck, stopping around the hollow of her throat, where he had ran his tongue back up to just below her chin. Leah shuddered-it was absolutely disgusting, what he was doing, but she couldn't fight off the shiver that wracked her body. She felt him smile when he sucked on her collar bone, then coming back to her mouth to start a very slow, sensual rythym of kissing, much slower compared the hungry, animal-like sessions of before.

Leah was physically tired already from what had been going on, feeling Desir's hands deftly unbuttoning her tank top with ease, and she felt double the pleasure of both the doji's hands on her instead of one, her top off coming off and falling somewhere off the bed. She wasn't aware of it, but her own arms had slid around Desir's neck, running one hand through his hair while the other ran down his arm. Why was she trying to get away from him, again? Him trying to force her to be his master was a distant dream now, and she was so far away from the gravity of the situation. She could stay here forever...she was barely even conscious of the doji's hands trying to unbutton and unzip her shorts next, lips running over her abdomen and up to her chest, where he had sucked yet again at her collar bone. Her bra was the next target that was up for being taken off, but it stayed there.

She swore she blacked out from the pleasure that was escalating, only being somewhat alert after what felt like a short sleep, but it was her slipping into complete and utter bliss that the world had faded away. Desir was looking down at her with his usual, calm, alluring eyes that had her complete groggy attention.

"Have you made your mind up yet, Leah?"

His voice was so...comforting now, so familiar that she nodded and managed to choke out a silent "yes."

Desir layed his cheek on Leah's, warm breath brushing by her ear as he murmured, "What was that, dear? I didn't hear you."

"Yes," she repeated, exhausted, "Yes, I'll be your...master..."

Desir combed her hair from her face almost lovingly, giddy that his plan had run so smoothly without any interruptions. He had a new master to take the Pledge with. All he had to do was some intense foreplay, take off a few clothes, and she was his. He couldn't call her a whore-he hadn't actually _done it _with her, but he was just ecstatic that he had a new plaything, younger than Sumako, more vibrant. He liked the fight Leah had put up beforehand, it had turned him on. The only problem now was that his master wouldn't have enough energy to take the Pledge and stay concious. His hands had finally formed the gauntlets that he had been holding back the whole time, and he had rolled over off of Leah, pulling her in to lie on his chest. He had pulled the sheets over her bra-and-shorts-clad body, holding her like she was a teddy bear. He couldn't wait for the morning to come where they could complete their bond.

Leah was lying there in his arms, feeling awkward all of a sudden at everything that had happened. Wow, all that to get her to be convinced to become Desir's master, even though it seemed appropiate. He was breathing into her hair, apparently relaxing too.

"Go to sleep, Leah," he muttered, "It'll be a big day tomorrow."

In a few minutes, Leah's breathing had become slow and regular, completely limp. Desir had a smile playing on his lips. She was finally his.


End file.
